


Dicen que Dicen

by KutziShiro



Series: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic, Vida Universitaria, drama ligero
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: «Caer está permitido, levantarse es una obligación».[Serie El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru] [Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama].





	Dicen que Dicen

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Dicen Que Dicen.
> 
> Serie: El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto. Menciones de OC.
> 
> Género: Drama ligero. Songfic. Romántico. Vida universitaria.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: «Caer está permitido, levantarse es una obligación».
> 
> Longitud: 1373 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Estaba un día tranquilamente oyendo música cuando sonaron en mi reproductor algunas canciones de La Oreja de Van Gogh y sentí una fuerte inspiración MakoHaru con ella, así que me propuse escribir un one-shot o drabble por cada una de las canciones del disco El Viaje de Copperpot, uno por mes, a ver como nos va.
> 
> Nota: Esta canción es tan surrealista que me costó mucho trabajo conseguir una idea, y al final salió algo que dista mucho del significado que La Oreja quiso darle (según wikipedia: «tiene como trasfondo una historia de amor sobre dos personas que no se han decidido a llevar a cabo su amor») pues la inspirtación llegó con tan sólo la primera línea de la canción, la misma que pongo en el resumen. Me gustó escribir esta idea ya que tiene mucho que no me enfocaba en la vida universitaria y deportiva de Haruka, tema que me gusta mucho explorar. Además junio es el mes del cumpleaños de Haruka y en julio se estrena Dive to the Future así que me pareció un buen tema para conmemorar ambas cosas.

Una botella de agua que a algún inútil se le cayó y rodó hasta él, Matsuda llamó su atención cuando caminaba y no se fijó en la botella, pero la sintió, cuando la pisó y le hizo resbalar y caer de bruces en el piso mojado.

Tobillo luxado.

Dos semanas de reposo sin entrenamiento. Revisión posterior para determinar si necesitaba más descanso y cuál debería ser el impacto del entrenamiento.

Los miembros de la Federación Japonesa de Natación harían una visita en unos días ya que los campeonatos universitarios estaban en puerta.

Habría ahogado al inútil si hubiera podido mantenerse en pie lo suficiente para alcanzarlo pero vio al entrenador Watanabe gritarle hasta cansarse así que debía darse por bien servido con eso. Con su nadador estrella lesionado tendrían que avisar sobre su posible no participación a fin de junio, y el equipo de relevos tendría que entrenar con un suplente y deberían acoplarse haciéndose a la idea de que Haruka no podría participar.

Luego de una racha de 3 años compitiendo sin parar, asistiendo a cada entrenamiento sin falta, encabezando las marcas del equipo y rompiendo sus propios récords una y otra vez Nanase Haruka demostró que era humano y que podía lesionarse, que no estaba exento de ira, dolor y frustración.

Sin embargo luego de salir de la enfermería insistió a Watanabe para que lo dejara regresar a la alberca para explicarle a sus compañeros la situación personalmente. Entró cojeando pero con la frente en alto, su expresión volvía a ser tan seria como siempre y no parecía haber rastro de todo el enojo que había demostrado luego del accidente. Fue muy cuidadoso con las palabras utilizó.

«Fue doloroso pero es _tan sólo_ una luxación.»

«Descansaré _sólo_ dos semanas.»

«Es _sólo_ una precaución.»

La experiencia le había enseñado que atraer la admiración de sus compañeros de equipo hacía que su estado físico y anímico les afectara a todos, así que se sintió con la responsabilidad de levantarles el ánimo antes de irse a descansar.

—Tienen dos semanas para intentar alcanzarme —finalizó a modo de reto, y para que les quedara claro que él era sólo un miembro del equipo y que todos debían esforzarse.

Todos le desearon una pronta recuperación y le despidieron, Shiro ya tenía su maleta preparada (había planeado llevársela a la enfermería). Watanabe insistió en pagarle un taxi para que fuera a casa sin comprometer más su pie en el transporte público, al menos ese día, y le dio mil recomendaciones para cuidarse el pie.

Entró a su departamento botando la maleta sin cuidado, casi agresivamente, cerró la puerta y cojeó hasta su pequeño refrigerador a buscar hielo y una toalla en los cajones. Contrario a sus hábitos y a su dieta se preparó una sopa instantánea, agregó una botella de agua y cargó con todo a su habitación, donde se echó a la cama a cenar y a ponerse el hielo.

Sintió una vibración en su pantalón y extrajo su celular del bolsillo, como cada noche Makoto le enviaba un mensaje preguntándole cómo había ido el entrenamiento.

Jaló aire y lo soltó antes de responder preguntando si podía llamarle, Makoto no respondió sino que fue él quien llamó. Con un suspiró Haruka contestó:

—Makoto…

—Haru… ¿sucedió algo? —no era normal que se llamaran y pudo notar de inmediato en la voz de Haruka que algo no estaba bien.

—Yo… me caí, tropecé, con una botella de agua…

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me luxé un tobillo —de pronto la voz se le empezó a quebrar— debo reposar dos semanas… —a pesar de todo el temple que había demostrado hasta ahora dejó que toda la frustración y el enojo lo invadieran, después de todo era Makoto con quien hablaba— no puedo entrenar y puede que no me dejen participar en el torneo universitario a fin de mes… —lágrimas de coraje recorrieron sus mejillas pero no hizo por limpiárselas.

—Oh, Haru…

—Me esforcé tanto Makoto, había roto mi marca, iba a participar en muchos eventos, había mejorado en espalda… —un sollozo lo interrumpió y le dio oportunidad a Makoto de hablar.

—Cálmate Haru, no hables como si todo tu esfuerzo fuera en vano, es sólo una luxación, estarás bien en poco tiempo y sin secuela alguna, es una lesión menor, habrá más competencias en otoño y el mundial es en diciembre, todavía tienes mucho trabajo, no te desanimes sólo por eso.

Haruka era consciente de eso, incluso era parte de lo que le había dicho al equipo, pero en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente que se lo recordaran, y más aún necesitaba a Makoto reconfortándolo, por que Haruka era humano y cuando se sentía herido lo mejor era el cariño de un ser querido, y Makoto era su ser más querido así que sus palabras y consuelo le llegaban más hondo.

Hablaron mucho rato y a cada comentario desalentador de Haruka había uno alentador de parte de Makoto.

Al final Haruka fue a dormirse un poco más animado pero todavía frustrado, todo por una inofensiva botella de agua en el lugar equivocado.

Despertó más tarde de lo habitual pero aún a tiempo para llegar a sus clases (solía pasar a dar un par de vueltas en la alberca primero), le sorprendió oír ruido fuera de la habitación y empezó a invadirle el pánico.

—Ah, ya despertaste —la familiar voz de Makoto le hizo aliviarse y asustarse al mismo tiempo, no esperaba oírlo y eso le sorprendió, pero ahora sabía que no era un intruso.

Makoto se había asomado al cuarto aparentemente en el momento justo en el que despertaba, lo que era un alivio por que Haruka probablemente habría llamado a la policía antes de atreverse a salir.

—¿Makoto? —¿qué hacía ahí tan temprano? Sabía cómo había entrado pues él mismo le había dado copia de su llave desde los primeros días en que se mudaron hace ya tres años.

—Pensé que necesitarías ayuda, es mejor no forzar ese pie de ninguna manera —la sonrisa de Makoto siempre lograba que olvidara sus preocupaciones así que le tomó un momento recordar de qué estaba hablando.

—Se te hará tarde…

—Llegué muy temprano y te hice el desayuno, pero dejé que durmieras más —entró del todo al cuarto para ayudarlo a levantarse y que apoyara el pie lo menos posible— ya está listo así que vine a ver si ya habías despertado.

Makoto nunca sería un gran cocinero pero la necesidad al vivir solo le había ayudado a que al menos lograra hacer cosas comestibles y posteriormente fue aumentando su calidad. Fueron días oscuros al principio.

Ayudó a Haruka a sentarse y le sirvió un sencillo pero sustancioso desayuno, lo disfrutaron juntos hablando de cosas de la escuela, evitando el tema de su lesión.

—No es necesario que me acompañes a la escuela —refunfuñó Haruka, se había duchado y vestido mientras Makoto recogía y limpiaba, ahora estaban por salir.

—Pero Haru, no sabes si podría pasarte algo en el trayecto —pagar taxis mientras se recuperaba estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, llegaría a fin de mes sin dinero para surtir la despensa, o tendría que pedirle ayuda a sus padres.

—Seré cuidadoso, voy con tiempo y tú llegarás tarde si me acompañas.

—Hoy entro tarde Haru…

—No estoy _tan_ mal —recalcó Haruka ligeramente molesto, pero Makoto se puso serio y prácticamente lo acorraló contra la puerta con su presencia y determinación.

—Déjame hacer esto por ti Haru, sólo esta semana, luego tendrás el fin de semana para descansar y no insistiré otra vez —Haruka se quedó sin habla unos momentos y finalmente asintió.

Makoto sonrió y le devolvió su espacio personal, aunque primero le dio un beso en los labios.

—Entonces nos vamos.

Haruka suspiró y dejó que Makoto lo ayudara, sentía que exageraba pero si con eso estaba tranquilo entonces lo dejaría ser. Además, dejarse consentir de vez en cuando no estaba mal, y como siempre atesoraría cada momento con Makoto aunque fuera simplemente que le ayudara a bajar unas escaleras, sonrió cuando Makoto no veía, pensando en lo afortunado que era al tenerlo, preocupándose por él a veces más de lo que él mismo lo hacía, pero también dándole los alientos que a veces le faltaban.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
